Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006
Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 is Hello! Project's last sports festival, held at Saitama Super Arena on March 19, 2006. Hello! Project sports festivals were sporting events held by Hello! Project. The members are divided into two teams, but the names of the teams and the groupings of the members are different every year. Featured Members DVD Release |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }} The DVD of the sports festival was released on July 1, 2006 under the title HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~. A set of Solo DVDs was also released on the same date, called "Solo DVD on HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006" (ソロDVD on HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006). Tracklist ;Disc 1 * Opening * Kyougi 1 Ichiou 100M Hashi (競技1 いちおう100M走) * Kyougi 2 Kick Base (競技2 キックベース) * Kyougi 3 Survival Race (競技3 サバイバルレース) * Kyougi 4 1500M Hashi (競技4 1500M走) * Kyougi 5 Tobibako Senshuken (競技5 とび箱選手権) * Kyougi 6 11-nin 12-ashi (競技6 11人12脚) * Kyougi 7 Futsal 1 "Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Yuusu (Aratame 'Little Gatas') vs Fantasista" (競技7 フットサル1 “Gatas Brilhantes H.P.ユース(改め「リトルガッタス」) vs FANTASISTA”) ;Disc 2 * Kyougi 8 Futsal 2 "Gatas Brilhantes H.P. vs Juujou FC" (競技8 フットサル2 “Gatas Brilhantes H.P. vs 十条FC”) * Kyougi 9 Dai Relay (競技9 大リレー) * Hyoushou-shiki (表彰式) * Live * Soukatsu (総括) * Omake: Goods Kekka (おまけ ： グッズ結果) Live Setlist #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - DEF.DIVA #Wakkyanai (Z) - ℃-ute #Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro - Iida Kaori #Tokyo Kirigirisu - Maeda Yuki #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Tsuji Nozomi to Inaba Atsuko to Ayaka #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko # Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - v-u-den #Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou #Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA - Matsuura Aya #Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE - Goto Maki #Sweetholic - Abe Natsumi #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #Iroppoi Jirettai - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Hello! Project Solo DVD on HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 Solo DVD on HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 (ソロDVD on HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006) were various solo DVD focusing on only one specific member. 43 solo DVDs were released in total. A Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 ~Hello!Diva Athlete~ Solo Boxset was also released, featuring a box containing all 43 solo DVDs. When put next to each other they spell "HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006". # 2006 ~Mai Satoda~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Asami~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Ayaka~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Atsuko Inaba~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Nozomi Tsuji~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Yui Okada~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Erika Miyoshi~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Rika Ishikawa~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Maki Goto~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Natsumi Abe~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Kaori Iida~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Yuko Nakazawa~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Koharu Kusumi~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Reina Tanaka~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Sayumi Michishige~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Eri Kamei~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Miki Fujimoto~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Risa Niigaki~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Makoto Ogawa~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Asami Konno~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Ai Takahashi~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Hitomi Yoshizawa~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Kanna Arihara~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Mai Hagiwara~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Airi Suzuki~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Saki Nakajima~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Megumi Murakami~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Maimi Yajima~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Erika Umeda~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Risako Sugaya~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Yurina Kumai~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Miyabi Natsuyaki~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Maasa Sudo~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Chinami Tokuanga~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Momoko Tsugunaga~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Saki Shimizu~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Aya Matsuura~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Yuki Maeda~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Ayumi Shibata~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Masae Otani~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Megumi Murata~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Hitomi Saito~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 # 2006 ~Miuna~ DVD on Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 Trivia * The idol pledge of fair play was a pledge put into place after several girls were caught using performance enhancing drugs during the 2003 sports festival. The agency had a lot of work to do regaining the fan's trust, and so the girls pledged to play fair and adhere to the rules of good sportsmanship as a part of that process. * The Metro Rabbits H.P. lost a game of kickball by 21 points. * This event was Saito Hitomi's last as a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Gallery EKDLgf2WwAAmItd.jpg|Nakazawa Yuko EJ94k3GW4AAneKB.jpg|Iida Kaori EJ94oDOW4AArX82.jpg|Abe Natsumi EJU0JL2WkAUebvP.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi EJU0KZpWkAAzNc4.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi EJU0MAsWkAArWdg.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi MatsuuraAya-SportsFestival2006.jpg|Matsuura Aya EKDLjRqX0AAroer.jpg|Ishikawa Rika EJfBihyW4AAVEBI.jpg|Takahashi Ai EJfBlFWXYAENO1X.jpg|Takahashi Ai EJfBjzPWoAU6g9j.jpg|Takahashi Ai EJfBmcIWsAEDfzX.jpg|Takahashi Ai EJpk1X0XYAEyHQx.jpg|Konno Asami EJpk2o6W4AA6bqd.jpg|Konno Asami EJpk4PSWoAcn-SM.jpg|Konno Asami EJpk5bgX0AEA0fS.jpg|Konno Asami EKcozedXkAAwm-T.jpg|Ogawa Makoto EKcoxEPXsAEOT_8.jpg|Niigaki Risa EKDLh0ZX0AAHaUQ.jpg|Fujimoto Miki EKnIruNWsAgdvw_.jpg|Michishige Sayumi EKITJH4WkAE21Py.jpg|Tanaka Reina EKShBE-WwAAIUu8.jpg|Shimizu Saki EJucm-7WkAAqjT6.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko EKSg-m8W4AEKkhY.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami EKiBLklXkAAw2o-.jpg|Sudo Maasa EKiBHoJWkAAcKyp.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi EKYfmdlW4AEbBRA.jpg|Kumai Yurina EJucpySW4AENJcQ.jpg|Sugaya Risako EJ4rmslXkAEuP6u.jpg|Umeda Erika EJ4rjYTXYAA6gov.jpg|Yajima Maimi EJ4sCF6WsAEIVLn.jpg|Murakami Megumi EJ4sDVyXYAATsZo.jpg|Nakajima Saki EJ4rpk_WwAAgtEr.jpg|Suzuki Airi EJ4sEjXWsAAxHHg.jpg|Hagiwara Mai EJ4rsdkX0AAk9mv.jpg|Arihara Kanna ELA6BcsWkAAanes.jpg|Takahashi, Niigaki, Kamei External Links *Chops & Changes (Blog) Category:2006 Events Category:Hello! Project Events Category:1st Generation Events In Category:3rd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:7th Generation Events In Category:V-u-den Events In Category:Melon Kinenbi Events In Category:Berryz Koubou Events In Category:C-ute Events In Category:Matsuura Aya Events In Category:Inaba Atsuko Events In Category:Maeda Yuki Events In Category:Coconuts Musume Events In Category:Country Musume Events In Category:2006 DVDs Category:Hello! Project DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs